


Postlude

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is as far as they can go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Postlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Постлюдия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822296) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Written at the [Connotations Slash Con](http://connotations.org.uk/) writing workshop, during which people were asked to write a drabble in ten minutes using randomly selected prompt words. These were: _peach, pendulous, whisker._

Time moves like a clever cat, always a whisker away from death. They stand in the valley, pale peach dawn creeping across the land.

“It’s as good a place as any,” Dean says, lowering himself to the ground. He’s lying. It’s just that this is as far as they can go.

Sam kneels besides his brother, hands brushing the blood-soaked t-shirt. It must hurt, but instead of flinching away Dean leans into the touch. There’s nothing to do but wait.

In the horizon, a black cloud is already forming, pendulous and heavy with things against which they have no weapons


End file.
